


Academics: The Prom Asides

by tscSNK (tsc)



Series: Academics [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscSNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's prom season at Shinganshina Academy.</p><p>Three asides that go along with <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1143686/chapters/2314916">Academics</a> surrounding Eren's friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jean

**Author's Note:**

> First instalment of three for the Academics asides! I hope you enjoy~

_"You deserve to be happy."_

The words that Eren had said to me played through my head countless times since he'd said them weeks ago, and the ideas he'd given me were right there with it.

To ask Marco, or not to ask Marco. That was the question. And it was all I thought about.

And every time I asked myself the question, the answer was always yes. Because Marco was where my heart was, and I couldn't see myself going to prom with anyone else. Except the moment in time I thought it would be wise to ask Eren instead, but as soon as I did and as soon as he shot me down, I knew it was a terrible idea. It could only be Marco.

The downfall to the situation was that we were not speaking for the most part. I was not mad at him, and he didn't seem mad at me, but neither of us had spoken since the night of the party when things all ended and I started hooking up with Eren again.

But I needed to take action, because prom was two weeks away and there was no way in hell I was about to go stag. And I needed to be there with Marco, because Marco was mine. Marco had my whole heart in its entirety in his hand with an iron grip.

My courage was dwindling and I didn't know if I could do it. For some reason, I was scared. I don't know if it was because I was scared of being rejected, or scared of him actually saying yes, or scared that he'd already decided to go with someone else…

I was sure all my hopes were crushed and that it was going to be too late to ask, that was until Connie cornered me one lunch break at my locker.

"Jean," he spoke quietly, which was rather uncharacteristic for him considering he was usually being loud and obnoxious with Sasha somewhere or another. His eyes darted around like he was looking for someone, or looking out for a certain someone in particular. "What are your plans for prom?"

My eyebrows knitted together as I looked down at him. "What? Why? I haven't been able to come up with a solid plan to make certain plans..." I trailed off, and this time Connie was the one looking at me with confusion.

"Eh?" he let out before shaking his head, waving his hands in front of himself. "Never mind that, I was talking to Marco earlier and he said he might not be going since he has to pack and shit or something. He leaves on Monday, I think he said."

My stomach plummeted and my heart tugged in every direction in my chest. That wasn't allowed. That wasn't acceptable. I already knew he was leaving on the Monday, but the fact that he planned on packing instead of prom was not okay.

"But I think it's fucked up if he doesn't go, you know?" Connie continued, glancing up at me. "He's been with us the past four years, and we want him there. We need him there. I am pretty sure it's because he thinks you will be going with E-"

"No. That's, no. I'm not going with anyone." I quickly said, pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and index finger. "Fuck." I turned and pressed my back against the locker, my mind reeling with all of the things Connie said. I needed to take action, and now.

Marco had to go. Marco could not _not_ go. What the fuck was he thinking?

I sighed loudly and looked over to Connie. "Where is he, do you know?"

He slowly nodded and barely got out the word auditorium before I was taking off down the hall. Of course he was in the auditorium. It was where he found peace and quiet most lunch breaks. My mind was flooded with thoughts as I ran, but I wasn't thinking of anything. I didn't have a plan, I was running on pure adrenaline because Marco could not miss going to prom.

Our prom.

I made my way down the stairs to the main floor and kept up my running through the halls, past the cafeteria, and the gym, until my legs stopped right in front of the auditorium doors. My heart was in my throat, and I was shaking, felt like jelly, and I felt sick because I had no plan. I didn't know what I was going to say. I didn't know what to do, and my hands formed fists at my sides as I stared at the door. I took a few deep breaths to get my breathing back under control.

Though what happened next, no one could really have expected.

As I reached for the door, the door started to open and I found myself on my back, head on the ground with a groan. "The fuck?" I groaned, squinting my eyes opened to meet the very person I wanted to see. I was staring back at a handsome, freckled boy and it took everything in me to not kiss him. Instead my eyes widened and my breath hitched in my throat and I felt my heart start racing tenfold, and I was pretty sure he could feel it.

Marco scrambled to his feet and held out his hand to pull me up, which I took, wincing as I stood back up and rubbed the back of my head with my free hand.

"Sorry about that." he said quietly, our hands lingering together which only made my heart skip even more.

"It's okay." I replied, looking to the floor and finally dropping his hand. I could feel his eyes boring into me as I stood there, and as I felt him leave, I blindly reached behind to catch his arm. "Wait."

"Hm?"

I took another deep breath before turning around to face him and my stomach started flipping as my eyes met with his. I had missed him far more than I thought I did, and it was going to kill me to say goodbye.

_"Do this for you and be happy."_ I heard Eren's voice in the back of my mind, and Marco stared at me and waited for me to speak.

"Marco…" I trailed off as I looked to the floor, not even knowing where to begin. I had played out this scenario in my head countless times and they'd all gone horribly wrong. But that's what you get when you make a pessimist think about things. My hand gripped tighter on his arm, though he stayed still. "I…"

"Jean, the bell is going to ring soon." he whispered, but I didn't care.

I shook my head. "No, this is important." I muttered. My eyes flashed back to him as I took a deep breath. "You have to go to prom." I stated. It wasn't a question, but it was a start. "Connie said you might not be going and you have to go. You can't not go." I was starting to shake again, nerves starting to get the better of me.

"But-"

"No, let me finish." I cut in, shaking my head. "You've been going to school with us for years. You've been with us in this academy since the beginning and we need you to be there." I paused to take another deep breath before continuing. " _I_ need you there."

"Jean…"

"Marco, I need you to be there. These few weeks have been the worst of my life. I don't know what to do with myself. I fucked up big time, I know that. I continued to fuck up after that, and I know that. And I am so sorry, and I don't want you to miss prom. I know you have to pack. I know you can't turn down your chance at the school of your dreams overseas. I know that. But Marco…" I trailed off as I felt his hand move mine off of his arm. I was scared he was about to leave, but he let our fingers lace together and my heart raced so fast I was sure it had stopped.

"Jean…" he mumbled quietly again, which made me look right at him. The look on his face was caring and kind and everything that I had fallen for. Everything that I loved about him. Everything that made my heart swell. "I hadn't made up my mind about that."

I took another deep breath, my free hand balled up once again at my side as I searched for the words I needed to say. My brain was scrambling and I couldn't think straight and in the end, actions spoke louder than words and before I knew it, my arms were wrapping around Marco's neck, and my body was pressed against his as my lips found his for the first time in weeks. And it was everything familiar and everything exhilarating that I knew it was, and much to my delight Marco didn't pull away.

I was the one to pull back, though I kept him close and pressed my forehead against his. His eyes were on mine, though I quickly closed them as I tried to get back down to earth from the high that I missed so much.

"Marco…" I started, not really sure if I was about to say the right things. "Go with me. I know it'll be hard, I know it won't make you stay…" I trailed off again, letting my eyes open slightly to see that he was still looking at me. "I love you more than I ever thought possible and it wouldn't be right if I didn't go with you, or if you didn't go at all, or if we went with other people. It would be right. You need to be there, and you need to be there with me." I confessed, tightening my grip on him as the bell finally rang ending the lunch break.

But we remained still, and his own grip tightened around my waist. It was his turn to close his eyes and he let out a quiet sigh, a peaceful smile crossing his face as he did so.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting?" he muttered. "I wasn't going to go unless it was with you, and I was trying to think of ways to tell you that. Connie was my second attempt to get you down here and I will have to thank him."

The breath stopped in my throat as I heard him speak. "Why didn't you just come to me yourself?"

His grip tightened once again momentarily before loosening back. "Because I was scared. I was scared you were going to reject me, or you were already going with Eren…"

I groaned. "Eren and I have moved on." I admitted, shaking my head. "He's the one that told me to ask you originally, honestly. Weeks ago."

The look on Marco's face was all surprise and it was almost endearing. "Really?"

"Really." I repeated back. "He talked me into it, but I was all nerves and couldn't do it. I'm still all nerves, but it feels right."

Marco let out a quiet huff as a laugh and smiled, and I could feel myself starting to fall deeper if it was even possible.

"Marco, will you go to prom with me?" I finally asked properly, moving my hands down his shoulders to find both of his hands as the second bell rang.

We were officially late, but it was the last thing on my mind.

Marco smiled back at me and spoke a soft, "of course," just before his lips found mine once again.

_"You two belong together."_ I heard Eren say in the back of my head again, and I couldn't agree with him more.

"I love you." I finally said once we had broken the kiss, my heart slowing back to its regular pattern as things felt normal for the first time in weeks.

"I love you, too." Marco whispered back.

Prom was officially going to be perfect.


	2. Armin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went a completely different direction than I had wanted it to, but I am content with it even though it is really short.
> 
> Enjoy~

I woke up the afternoon after the graduation ceremony sprawled across Eren's bed. It took me a few seconds to get myself together before finally sitting up. My head was aching for one reason or another and all I knew was that I was still tired. The two of us had stayed up far too late, though thankfully school was finished and we had the whole day to get ready for that night.

I watched Eren quietly as he slept, silent aside from the soft breaths he took. A small smile crossed my face as I rested back down on my side to look at him before an overwhelming feeling washed over me. A feeling of sadness, of pain, and of rejection. Abandonment.

It wasn't that I believed that Eren would ever abandon me completely, but the feeling was still way far back in my mind and sometimes made itself very well known.

The fact that I was going to be leaving in a couple months to university, and the fact that Eren was in some sort of strange relationship with our English teacher, and the fact that I had been in love with Eren for years all hit me at once and I could feel the my eyes starting to burn with the threat of tears. I crushed my eyes closed and willed them away, and not a moment too soon because Eren was stirring and I did not want to have to explain to him why my eyes were watering again.

The afternoon continued and the night was upon us, and the two of us got ready in our suits which matched for the most part since we were acting as each other's dates. It was silly, but the whole thing really did make my night a bit better. Eren and I had made the promise at the beginning of high school, that if neither of us, or mostly me, didn't have a date for prom, that we'd take each other. My relationship life had been dead the entire four years we attended high school due to my heart already belonging to someone who unknowingly had it in a vice grip, so the night that Eren was my date made up for the entire thing.

Once Annie arrived, who looked gorgeous much like her girlfriend Mikasa, we piled into my shitty car and drove off to the hotel.

It was nice that we got to be seated with Connie and Sasha, rather than other students that we didn't quite mingle with. We exchanged stories, future plans and generally just bullshitted our way through dinner. The food was glorious, and I probably ate more than I should have. My stomach protested, but it was delicious.

Connie and Sasha took their leave as the music started to play, and the dance floor began to fill up. I watched as the couples started to dance together and my heart tugged because I really wanted that, but I knew that it wouldn't be real.

As I came to my senses, I realized that it was just me and Eren left at the table. I watched as he moved to stand up before Levi came and stopped him with his hand on his shoulder. I watched the quick exchange, trying to keep my glare away from Levi's eyes as the man walked away. I may have been happy that Eren was happy, but Levi had yet to win over my trust.

Eren turned back to me. "Hey, date, lets go dance."

The jealousy subsided at that and I gladly followed him onto the dance floor. We danced to slow songs, and we danced to fast songs and soon Eren was beginning to mingle with our other friends and I found myself moving back to sit at the table.

I kept my eyes on the crowd as they danced, and my thoughts moved back to how I was leaving. I had been accepted months ago, but the reality of my near future was hitting me more than ever. I would be leaving all of these people, I would be leaving all of my friends and I would be leaving Eren.

I knew Eren was going to be okay because he had Mikasa by his side but I didn't know if I could cope without him.

As I was about to stand up, a small man slumped down in the chair next to mine. My eyes darted over to find Levi, resting his head on his hand with his elbow on the table, steely eyes meeting mine.

"Not dancing?" he asked, voice as stoic sounding as ever. What did Eren see in him?

I slowly shook my head. "I might go home, actually." I muttered, bouncing my leg impatiently.

I watched as Levi's eyes moved to look over the crowd, locking onto Eren who had taken the responsibility of dancing with Sasha.

"I wish I could get away with going into the crowd to dance." Levi spoke up after a moment and my eyebrows knitted together.

"I'm sure you'll have all the time in the world to dance together later." I grumbled before standing up. "Have a good night, Levi."

I officially just wanted to leave the hotel and go home to my bed. I was getting upset over stupid issues that were just getting worse within my own mind. I brought all these things onto myself when I started letting myself fall for that stupid green-eyed idiot.

I had just nearly made it to the door when I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder.

"Where the heck do you think you're goin', small fry?" the girl's voice whispered in my ear which made me shudder.

I turned to look up and see Ymir looking down at me with questioning eyes, and cinnamon and alcohol on her breath. I made a slight face of disgust and turned around, keeping her steady. 

"I was going home."

"But the night is young, sir valedictorian."

I rolled my eyes and spotted Krista, who was seemingly trying to find the girl that was leaning on my smaller body. As the other blonde looked in my direction, her eyes widened and ran over.

"Ymir, what the hell?" she whispered frantically, letting the taller girl switch from myself to the other. "Where were you?"

"Fireball in the bathroom." 

I noticed Krista roll her eyes before looking at me. "Thank you Armin."

I gave a small smile and nodded before turning back around, attempting once again to leave. However, yet again I was stopped by friendly giant who decided he was going to be a little too friendly, wrapping his arm around my waist. I could only imagine how awkward this looked do any bystanders.

"Bertholdt, please. I would like to go home." I said, trying to pry myself away from the boy.

"Armin, come dance. Come on, it'll be fun." he said, tugging me towards the dance floor

I struggled against his pull, grunting and groaning as I tried to free myself. Thank god Reiner showed up when he did.

"Bertholdt, let the poor guy go." he said, pulling the taller boy away from me.

"But I want to dance with Armin. He looks so cute."

I squinted up at him and shook my head, getting a glance from Reiner.

"Did someone slip you something?" he asked, looking back up to his friend.

"All I remember is a lot of cinnamon…"

I turned to Reiner with that and nodded. "He snuck off and drank some Fireball. Have fun." I said before scurrying away before anyone else could stop me.

I managed to walk out of the hotel without anyone else stopping me in my tracks. I walked through the lobby, taking note of Levi who was stepping into the elevator with a suitcase, before walking out of the front doors. I walked quickly down the sidewalk to the parking lot, shoving my hands in my pockets as all the feelings started to come forth again.

It wasn't until I was in my car that I rested my head against the steering wheel to let out a loud groan. It wasn't like me at all to get like this, but I was getting frustrated. I was getting frustrated because of Eren. I was getting frustrated because I had never told him how I felt in all the years that I was sure I felt it. I was frustrated watching him go off with different boys, and I was further frustrated because he's going off with Levi. I was frustrated because I couldn't tell him that I was frustrated for these things, and I was frustrated that when I felt like I could tell him, I ended up shutting myself up before the words slipped.

Countless nights I'd slept in his bed after spending the night with him and Mikasa and countless nights I watched him in a deep sleep, dreaming of god knows what and his next adventures. Countless nights I wanted to curl up with him, wake him up with a kiss to his perfect lips and stare into his eyes without getting weird looks back from him. Countless nights I spent fighting with myself because I could never say a word.

I took a deep breath and sat back in my seat, trying to compose myself enough to drive. I finally started up the car and pulled out of the lot to head home to finish another lonesome night looking over and memorizing all of the brochures and booklets from my university package.


	3. Mikasa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had all the notes written down for this chapter, but as soon as I started writing, they completely went in a different direction but I am pleased with it. I had a good laugh with it, so I hope you do as well!
> 
> That being said, it's time to work on the final chapter of Academics. *sad face*
> 
> <33

I woke up the morning of prom completely nervous. I had thought that crossing the stage at graduation the night before was stressful enough, but I was finding a _school dance_ terrifying. It could be any number of reasons, really. It could be the fact that Annie and I hadn't really been _official_ in public before. As far as our graduating class was concerned, we were best friends. As far as our close friends were concerned, we were best friends that fooled around. Whether or not Eren or Armin thought otherwise, I wasn't sure but I never told them a for sure answer either way. Annie and I had never had the talk. I was unsure whether or not to call her my girlfriend, or if it was just that; friends that fooled around.

It took me a good while to finally pull myself out of bed, and by the time I had, I could hear movements in Eren's bedroom which told me that he and/or Armin were up.

We spent the afternoon and much of the early evening getting ready. They were lucky considering they just had suits to throw on. I, on the other hand, had to do my hair followed by my makeup followed by my dress. It was quite the task, and being not the most girly of girls, I was not having fun.

But as soon as I saw the look on my best friend's faces when I walked out of my room, it made all my irritating thoughts go away.

"Holy shit." Eren wheezed, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Mikasa, you look…" followed up by Armin.

"Beautiful." the other finally finished.

"Really?" I squeaked, and a smile broke across my face as I looked down at what I was wearing, feeling the blood move to my cheeks. I quickly moved over to them and pressed a kiss to either one of their heads, which felt weird with the heels. "Thank you, guys."

Annie arrived a few minutes later and she took my breath away. Our dresses were similar in style, where mine was red, hers was blue.

"Oh my god…" I managed to get out as I stared at her, and noticed her trying to hide behind her hands.

"Quit staring at me." she grumbled, dropping her hands to the side, unable to hide the smile pulling on her lips.

With that, we all left the house and piled into Armin's car. The boy's took the front while Annie and I got cozy in the back. It didn't take us long at all to get to the hotel and soon we found ourselves sitting at our assigned table which we shared with Connie and Sasha. 

Pushing through dinner, which was delicious, the dance actually started. Everyone took to the stage as they finished their meals and soon enough, Annie and I were on the dance floor in each other's arms. Much to my surprise and much to my relief, no one was staring. No one thought it was weird. And I relaxed in the arms of the girl facing me and rested my head against her shoulder as we danced to the tacky music.

Throughout the night we shared dances with our friends and it was the most fun I'd had in a long time. As the night continued, I noticed that Armin had disappeared which worried me. There were things troubling that boy, but he continued to keep them pent up inside. As for Eren, I knew exactly where he ran off to, which slightly irritated me.

I did not trust Levi. But I trusted Eren, and I had to keep reminding myself of that.

"Mikasa." I heard the all too familiar voice whisper in my ear, sending chills up my spine. I turned my head to find Annie as she rested her head on my shoulder. "Come with me."

Raising my eyebrow, I turned around and followed her out of the ballroom. I was clueless as to where she was taking me, but as we walked through the lobby and towards the elevators, I started to get an idea. We stepped into the elevator once the doors opened and I turned to the girl with questioning eyes. She just smirked and pressed a button for the twelfth floor. She grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together as she lead us down the hall, stopping in front of a door that read 1222. I looked over at her with my own smirk as she pulled a card from the chest of dress before sliding it through the slot to unlock the door.

Annie let me in to the room before her, and I immediately turned around to look at her.

"I can't believe you got a room." I said bluntly, eyes wide.

She let the door close and laughed quietly before turning towards me. "Of course I did." she said simply with a bit of a shrug. She dropped the keycard on the table by the door before moving towards me, snaking her arms around my waist when she got in arms reach. "It's prom night and I wanted to spend it someone dear to me."

My face heated up at that and I was cursing myself for it. "I am dear to you?"

She gave me the look as if to say, 'are you a fucking idiot?' and I felt as if it were true. "Well yeah. Who else have I spent nearly every day with, and every minute of my spare time with? Who else have I been making out with? Who else have I been sleeping with?"

"Okay, okay. Hopefully no one else."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Only you."

Before I knew it, her lips were on mine and not at all uninvited. My hands moved up to cup her face as we let the kiss slowly deepen. There was no need to rush this night. It was prom, and it was going to be memorable.

Annie slowly started pulling me towards the bed, keeping the kiss going. Both of us only broke for a moment as we kicked off our heels (much to my delight) before crashing back together. I grabbed the other girl by the waist and helped her up onto the foot of the bed and moving to stand between her legs against the poof of her dress. As I pulled back from the kiss, I tugged on her bottom lip playfully and pushed her shoulders to make her fall backwards onto the mattress. I hiked my dress up a bit before crawling up to straddle her waist, her hands immediately finding their way up under the fabric to rest on my legs.

I was about to lean back down and let the kiss continue when I was interrupted by a bang against the wall in the next room. Followed by another. I raised my eyebrow as I looked at the wall before looking back down to the girl under me.

"Someone is having some fun over there." I mumbled as I finally bent over, brushing my lips lightly against hers.

"Someone is about to, too." she added on before letting the kiss start back up, her words sending signals to all the points in my body.

I felt Annie's fingers drawing lazy circles on my thighs as I moved my lips down across her jaw to her neck where I bit down gently, resulting in a quiet whimper. I smiled against the skin before running my tongue over the teeth marks. I moved my hands along her sides before finally letting them run along her breasts, adding another reason why I hated dresses. Too much work.

As I moved down from Annie's neck to kiss along her collarbone, I was forced to stop dead in my tracks as a voice rang through the wall from the other room. 

"I - waiting long - fuck me already." The sentence was broken up through the wall and what I assumed was the heat of the moment on their end, but even then the voice sounded familiar, and made me shudder at the thought.

"What?"

I closed my eyes for a moment, knowing I was definitely just hearing things. It was impossible that they'd be in that room with so many other rooms in the hotel.

"Nothing." I finally answered, continuing my kisses along the girls chest as the banging from the other room started up again slowly. After a few seconds though, I had drowned them out completely.

I sat up and shifted a bit down to sit on Annie's lap, reaching over to pull her up by the shoulders. She took the hint and reached around to unzip the back of her dress, and the playful grin was back on my face as she slowly and rather teasingly pulled her arms out of the straps. I watched intently as she slid the dress down as far as it would go with me sitting on her, and right away I pushed her back onto the bed which caused her to laugh.

My hands started moving up her body once more, thankful for her front clasp bra. I set my fingers on the clasp, but made no move to unhook it as I continued moving my lips down her chest. Once I was satisfied with a mark on her chest, I finally unclasped the offensive piece of clothing and let it fall to her sides, taking in the marvellous sight of her body.

And once again as I was going to go back to work, I was interrupted again. And this time I couldn't screw up what I heard.

_"Holy fucking shit, Levi."_

I felt my face pale, and I knew exactly how Eren had felt the afternoon that he had walked in on me and Annie in the living room.

"Mikasa?" I heard Annie ask, snapping me from my daze.

"You heard that, right?" I asked her quietly, my near-traumatized eyes meeting her lust filled ones.

She slowly nodded, much to my dismay. "And?"

I closed my eyes and sighed quietly. It was something I had held back from telling Annie, since I was under a strict tell-no-one policy from Eren. And I don't break those sorts of things with Eren, under any circumstance unless he was dying. And it didn't sound like that was the case.

"It's a long sto-"

_"Fuck."_

There was the second voice that I wished wasn't on the other side of the wall.

"That sounded like our English teacher."

Oh Annie, if only you knew.

I took a deep breath and sat up, feeling a bit queasy. "Because it was." I finally said, keeping my eyes closed. "I have been holding this secret for months but Eren is in th-"

"What?"

My eyes shot open and I looked right at her. "Eren is in there with him and I haven't been allowed to say a word."

"That is so _wrong_." she groaned, throwing her hands over her face which caused me to roll my eyes.

"How do you think I feel? That's my brother getting boned by some shrimpy twenty-five year old." I shuddered as the words left my mouth, and Annie started shaking beneath me. She had started laughing.

"This whole thing is ridiculous." she finally said between breaths. "Of all the rooms…"

"Right? And my stupid brother had to ruin our night." I said with a pout.

Annie looked up at me with a flushed face and shook her head. "You know, we have all the nights in the world. I think you'll still find prom night to be memorable though."

She had a point, but I didn't really want to join my brother getting laid with _my_ prom memory even though I knew down the road it would make for a hilarious story. WIth a soft sigh, I leaned over and fell to the side, curling my limbs around the blonde girl. 

"I'd say let's continue since they seem to be quiet now, but I think it broke my sex drive." I grumbled, hiding my face in her neck which caused her to laugh again.

"I guess that was his payback from the other day." she replied, which only made me groan more.

Annie and I moved up onto the bed more after getting out of the ridiculous dresses and slid under the covers. We wrapped each other up with each other's limbs and stayed quiet, enjoying each other's company. I would be lying if I said I wasn't eavesdropping on the boy's in the next room, but the pieces I had heard made me ease my mind about the older man.

From the bits and pieces I heard, my brother was in love and he was loved, which made him happy. Which made me happy. And I was happy because the girl that I was falling for was in my arms, and we survived high school and with everything having happened, I actually couldn't have ended it in a better way.


End file.
